


Monday, October 17

by cinderheart1804



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderheart1804/pseuds/cinderheart1804





	

I'm back.  
Like anybody cares.  
Today was, I suppose, a good day.

Compared to others, I guess.

Really, I have no right to feel this way. There are so many more people who have it worse off.

Recently, I've been thinking about them.

I really regret everything I said. When somebody isn't there, it's easy to say things like that.

I really regret being such a bitch to them.

Honestly though, I'm not all that great a person to begin with. I never was.

I'm just that annoying kid who tags along. Nobody really likes me, they just put up with me.

I thought I was getting better, but then I thought of her.

I thought of how I must've hurt her when she was trying to make me feel better.

I just wreck everything, don't I?

Maybe it's a good thing. She's probably better off without shit like me in her life.

Honestly though, everybody would be better off without me. If I killed myself right now, they would all grow up better. I'm more detrimental than contributional.

I'm less than useless.

Just get rid of me already, please.

I don't want to live anymore.

Not like this.

Not like me.


End file.
